1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the manufacture of cutting instruments with particular reference to glass blades especially suited for use as shaving instruments.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Hitherto, instruments such as razor blades having cutting edges defined by two intersecting planes with a narrow included angle therebetween have been formed principally of ribbons of hardened stainless steel which are edge ground to an optimum performance included angle.
The useful life of such blades is seriously limited by corrosion due to normally experienced harsh environment and limited strength of the metal along the thin cutting edge when subjected to the toughness of beard hairs, for example. Such hairs, having a toughness equivalent to soft copper wire of like thickness, cause relatively rapid breakdown of the blades delicate cutting edge which is normally required to be less than 500 Angstroms in radius.
The present invention is directed to improvement of the aforesaid problems and has a principal objective, the provision of an improved cutting blade and method of making the same. Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the description of the invention which follows.